


文火细煎小猫咪

by sinandsink



Category: Palaye Royale, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 是被当成小鱼两面煎透的人形傻猫雷明顿。
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Remington Leith, Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith, Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig, Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Kudos: 4





	文火细煎小猫咪

**Author's Note:**

> 以下为警告及重复警告：  
> 垃圾。双龙。低智小动物。  
> 低智。ooc。低智。ooc。低智。ooc。  
> 不涉及任何真实生理常识。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
> 充斥霓虹本子式垃圾话和霓虹本子式垃圾情节。  
> 【快逃】

雷明顿探出半个脑袋和支愣在上边的猫耳朵，看看跟在Eme身后进来的高个儿男人，然后在那两道灰绿色目光无意扫到自己身上的时候又飞快地躲回了沙发背后，尾巴不安地拍打着地面。

雷明顿是一只猫。一只家猫。再准确点——他是一只爱默森饲养的家猫。  
作为一只家猫，雷明顿不喜欢陌生人。他只认他的主人爱默森。  
而作为一只猫，雷明顿也不喜欢穿衣服。像今天Eme要离家办事，结果主人前脚刚出门，后脚他就半咬半扯地自己把Eme一早给他硬套上的运动上衣和紧身裤子剥了个干干净净。光身的小猫熟练地爬到柜子顶上翻出爱默森藏的吞拿鱼罐头，懒洋洋地玩儿着吃了小半听、随便丢下，然后抱着自己的尾巴又咬又洗了半天，累了就窝在客厅沙发上打盹儿。  
他没想到Eme会那么快回家，更没想到他会带一个自己从没见过的家伙回来。所以在大门喀哒一声打开，两枚细长剪影投到了地板上时，还睡得迷迷糊糊的雷米眯缝着眼睛瞅了瞅门口，然后靠着猫的第六感把自己“噌”地丢进了沙发背后的小角落里。

“Rem，你在这里做什么？”  
爱默森进门就瞥到那沙发上长出来的那对尖耳朵，于是走过去看自己的宠物在干什么傻事。  
“Eme……”  
一见到主人，雷明顿立刻像是抓住了救命稻草一样伸手揪住他一边的衣袖不舍得放了，结果爱默森往回退的时候他半截子身体都给拖出了沙发背形成的阴影。一看要从躲藏地里出去了，小猫又想丢开手往回缩，但这次他被主人眼疾手快地环住了上半身，一下子像提猫崽儿似的赤条条地提了出来。  
“Remy，这是Sebastian。”他把乱扭的小猫对准陌生男人的方向，低沉的语调循循善诱，“跟Seb说你好。”  
“我不、我不认识他！”猫咪羞愤欲死，拼命扭动挣扎，尾巴提起来夹在两腿之间挡住私处。他不介意Emerson看到自己的裸体，但毫无遮蔽地给其他见都没见过的陌生人看个精光？不！才不要呢！  
“Rem要听话。”Emerson抚摸着宠物那对脑袋上向后背的飞机耳，“Seb是我邀请的客……”  
“不要！”猫咪大声叫道，耳朵上的绒毛也一根根蓬起来了。  
“算了吧Emerson，别欺负他啦。家养猫多少有点认生的。”那位静静旁观的男人终于开了口，他已经在沙发上坐下了，相当惬意地跷着腿，笑着给Eme解围。  
雷明顿气得牙痒痒，那是他的沙发！他的位置！那个不知打哪儿来的大傻瓜就这么拿那条……西装裤子……玷污了自己睡得最舒服的那块流苏垫子，这简直是不可饶恕、天大恶行！  
小猫伸着脖子冲那闯入者皱着鼻子哼哼嘶嘶地发出威胁的声音来，然后在Eme弯腰把他打横抱起来挨着Seb坐下的时候一下子怂了，勾住Emerson的脖子直往主人怀里缩，只剩眼神还犟着，偷偷盯人发狠。  
“真不好意思，我没有想到雷米的反应会这么大。”Eme一手捏住了雷明顿的小腿肚子揉摁，另一只手轻轻柔地挠着小猫的下巴颌儿，他的目光全放在了雷米的身上，充满了主人对宠物的怜爱之情，“不过雷米从未见到过除了我以外的其他人。可能我没有给他一个合适的过渡期。”  
“我也有些太急切了，没给Remy预留时间。”陌生男人通情达理，饶有兴致地观察着小猫在Eme的抚慰下渐渐放松下来的身体，“他很漂亮。他是我见过最漂亮的小猫咪。”  
“他确实是最棒的。”Eme笑起来，晃了晃怀里的宠物“对不对Remy？你是一只好小猫吗？嗯？”  
“呼噜喵……唔嗯……”  
小猫含含糊糊地回答着，他想保持眼神的犀利，最好能犀利到把这个老盯着他裸体上下其眼的不速之客给吓跑，但是爱默森神奇的手指一捋过他的侧颈，猫咪就忍不住仰着脑袋眯眼睛，开始一串串地打呼噜。  
“Rem会向客人好好表现，对不对？”  
“……呼噜呼噜……”没法保持眼神的凶狠，Rem干脆开始偷偷往客厅其他地方瞄，想着找退路的事。  
“Seb很温柔的，只要你能听话，等下的事情就一点儿都不会疼。是不是这样，Sebastian？”  
“我会尽我所能。Rem，你说呢？”  
雷明顿压根没在听，他四下张望着，一副随时准备好要伺机逃跑的模样。  
“Rem，要有礼貌，回答Seb的问话。”Emerson提醒自己的宠物猫，语气变得稍微严肃了一点，但Rem只是很不情愿地伸着脖子往别处看。他真想跑，却又给爱默森的按摩弄得太过于舒服，浑身酥痒痒的，脑袋都转不起来了。雷明顿在Seb伸出手摸上他微微炸开的毛尾巴时威胁地嘶叫起来，毫不客气地拿半抬着的腿蹬了他一下。  
“不许碰！”  
小猫恶声恶气地叫着，冲人龇起牙，坚决捍卫自己的主权尊严和尾巴。  
“抱歉，Rem还没有被调教好。”Eme立即就自家宠物的粗鲁行为表达了歉意，抓住了雷明顿的脚踝，不让他有机会再做出什么不礼貌的举动。  
Seb倒似乎对猫咪的不友好不是很在意，他继续逗弄雷米，抚摸他的耳朵或是下巴，灵活地避开他咔咔咬合的牙齿和往前直探的脖子：  
“你平常一定非常溺爱他。”  
“或许让你说对了。”  
“换做是我，我也会这样的，”Seb又撩了一把小猫的下巴，看着给吃了豆腐还次次扑空的雷明顿被自己气成了飞机耳，笑容更加灿烂了，“Rem是一只非常可爱的小猫咪，谁舍得责罚这么可爱的宠物呢？你说对吧，雷米？”  
雷明顿毫不给面子地发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“唔……”爱默森低头，若有所思地亲了亲怀里宠物的耳朵根，“不过看样子，今天是给他重申一下规矩的时候了。”

——————————————————

“Remy。”

Rem完全走神了。他沉浸在和眼前那个危险敌人的目力周旋之中，直到胸口闪过一记过电般的轻微痒痛，才把他扯回了现实。  
“咳咳，Rem，你有在听主人的话吗？”  
Eme一只手抚上了小猫一边的奶子，现在力道不轻不重地以指尖揉弄着。  
“什、什么？”Rem眨巴着眼睛，仰起脸蛋，有点心虚地看着爱默森。他的手指还停在猫咪左胸的乳珠上——现在那处已经被刺激得发红挺立起来了。  
“得要再认真一点了，Remy。”Emerson微微叹息的声音叫小猫脸颊有一点发烫，“我现在想要和Rem做爱，Remy觉得怎么样？”  
Rem睁大了眼睛，对Eme的决定感到惊讶——在陌生男人面前同主人做爱……他吞了口口水，有点不知道要怎么反应。  
“现在主人要和你做爱，作为宠物Rem应该做什么？”  
“……要积极配合，让主人硬起来……”小猫不大情愿地答道。  
“非常好，Rem回答得很对。”  
下巴上奖励的挠动叫Rem小声打着呼噜，Emerson总清楚怎么弄能让他舒服，以至到不能自已的地步。他有些不高兴地嘟囔着，但为了不再犯错误，还是从Eme怀里滑下去，跪在了沙发旁边。小猫用两手解开主人的裤带，捧出爱默森还未勃起的肉棒，拿掌心认真地抚摸揉搓那根即将进入自己身体驰骋的凶器，让它一点点胀大起来，不时还把鼻尖凑过去顶弄磨蹭。

“你可以舔舔它，Rem。”

小猫边侍弄着爱默森的老二，边从眼角偷偷摸摸地看那个男人——大变态，别人家宠物要和主人做爱了还不知道要滚开，谁才没有礼貌呢！  
“第二次了，Rem，不要走神。”这回胸口掐捏的力道大了些，Remy喵呜喵呜地叫了起来，讨饶地晃着尾巴，赶紧伏下去乖乖给已经完全硬起来的爱默森口。小猫像吃大肉肠一样，贪婪地一口吞到了底，把鼻尖都埋进了主人胯下的毛丛里，一点儿不含糊。硕大的性器抵到了雷米的喉咙后部，很快窒息感就把他逼红了眼眶。  
小猫专心致志地对付着正餐前的甜点心，把周围的环境全抛之脑后。甚至在塞巴斯蒂安从沙发上站起来，踱到他身后的时候都没顾到。于是在被突然袭击了身下的入口时，雷明顿震惊得停下了舐舔肉棒的动作，想要搞清楚发生了什么，但是爱默森扣在他后脑勺上的手掌示意他继续履行身为一只宠物的义务。  
抵在后穴上的手指在环状肌肉周围稍稍流连了一会儿，很快就直入主题，往雷明顿的体腔里插进去了一根手指。  
小猫哆嗦了一下，仍然尽力前后移着脑袋吞吐爱默森的肉棒，小猫心里颇有点委屈，可也只能低声发出闷哼——那个人……不知道什么时候竟然跑到了他的身后，而且拿他的脏手指插自己的洞……  
Seb修长的手指在他的体腔里左右转了一两圈，刮过一些不妙的地方，但没等雷明顿真正受不住哼出声来，手指又很快就抽了出去。雷米听到了那个陌生男人调笑的声音：  
“里面很湿嘛，真是只不错的小猫咪。我可有点嫉妒你了，Emerson。”  
雷米恼得耳朵直抖，可难堪地发现在男人这样一番娴熟的调弄下，自己竟然也被撩拨起了欲望。雷明顿知道自己胯间的性器已经控制不住地抬了头，顶端甚至冒出一点透明的欲液来。

“上来，Rem。”

这时候主人的号令把小猫从自己的感受中拉扯出去。雷米不再跪在地上，而是撑着沙发直起腰，爬到Eme膝盖上面。他岔开腿跪跨在爱默森的腿两侧，身体前倾、两手搭在Eme的肩上，向后翘起屁股，摆出了方便主人给他做扩张的姿势。雷米蹭着Eme的脸讨要亲吻，被对方温柔地揽住了腰，轻轻咬住了唇瓣含着吸吮。在腰间摩挲的手很快也往下滑到了雷米的臀部，捏住不大的两瓣肉往两边掰开，指尖不时“无意”擦过藏在臀缝里的小入口，叫雷明顿难耐地在细碎的接吻当中喘息扭动起来，乞求更多。  
手指在穴口的肉环上面轻轻地揉摁，过了一小会儿，撬开了被Seb草草探入检查过的肉口伸进去，很快摸到了宠物肠腔上的小凸起，以温柔磨人的手法去继续刺激小猫的欲望。雷明顿的穴道迫不及待地绞紧了主人喂食的手指，仿佛在催促着赶紧进入下一个步骤——拿那根给自己舔硬的超大号棒棒糖把他彻底干翻。可怜的小猫，要是他知道接下来发生的事情，或许就不会表现得那样等不及了。  
爱默森知道他们常常做爱，他的宠物早就适应自己那根大东西了，不需要多少扩张就能承受，所以很快满足了他无声的要求。  
“Rem自己把主人的东西吃下去吧。”  
得到了准许的小猫开开心心地舔了舔嘴唇，一手探下去扶住那根肉棒，抬起屁股对准了往下坐，很快让爱默森一整根都没入了自己温暖紧窒的体腔。  
“呜啊……下面填满了……哼哼……”  
小猫满足地傻笑，尾巴竖得像面小旗子，这方便了Seb在他后面的搞鬼——他再一次把手指挤进小猫的屁股里，和爱默森的肉棒一起搞小猫屁股。雷明顿给填得正称心，都无心顾及吃得饱饱的屁股里还多出来了什么其他邪恶的东西。  
“有点紧。”Seb的语气里有些许迟疑，他在问Eme，“确定这次可以吗？”  
“已经是时候了。我们再可以帮他放松一点——先让雷米射一次。”Emerson的语气很坚决。  
于是贴着Eme阳具的手指动作立刻由原先的缓慢变得剧烈起来，Seb下流地抠挖着他的肠壁，照着小猫的敏感点展开了一切瞄准他高潮的运动，毫无顾忌地对着那个能叫雷米持续达到顶峰的小凸起强加刺激。小猫大声淫叫着挺起了上半身，几乎是下一刻，夹在他和Eme腹部之间的硬挺肉茎便抖动着射了出来，黏黏的精液洒在了主人和宠物的肚皮上。小猫给强制高潮弄得两眼直冒金星，只有扒着主人胸口大口喘气。  
这时候他听到了拉链拉开的声音，雷米想要回头看背后正在发生些什么，但Eme一手摁在了雷明顿的肩膀上不让他乱动，另一只手还握住了他不安甩动的尾巴，叫它只能保持住高翘在半空的姿势，露出身下的所有。  
“Eme……Eme……”  
小猫叫起来，全然无措地转向爱默森。完全不知道即将发生什么的宠物只有向主人寻求依靠和认同。Eme却只是对他格外温柔地笑了笑，吻了他的脸颊，稀松平常地说：  
“没关系，雷米可以做到。”

下一刻雷明顿意识到了发生在自己身上的残酷事实——身后的男人握着自己的那根玩意儿抵在他的括约肌上，手指把他的入口拉开一点，开始尝试拿龟头在边缘上磨蹭，似乎是想要把那圈紧紧箍住爱默森阴茎的小肉口给强行撬开。  
主人和那个人……要一起操自己的下面。小猫傻乎乎地好像想明白了。但是那里怎么可能塞得下两根……  
塞巴斯蒂安稳稳勾住肛口的薄肉往里挤，雷明顿随即惨叫起来，开始蹬着腿往上窜，想要让自己从肉棒上逃开，但前一次高潮叫他的腰腿绵软无力，而爱默森又成为了Sebastian的帮凶，把他给牢牢摁住了。雷明顿只能像给捆在案板上褪干净了毛儿的小肉鸽子那样，任由两个男人的宰割。  
在Seb的龟头终于顶开那道窄缝，成功地整个挤进去的时候小猫咪抽噎着哭了。他的尾巴毛炸开了两倍多，在Eme手里蓬成一根肥肥的鸡毛掸子，雷明顿是给疼的。根本没经历过这种双重插入的小猫以为自己被两根肉棒直接捅了个对穿，已经给弄坏掉了。他好像被挑在粗铁钎上的叉烧肉一样，屁股里滚烫的棒子仿佛已经插透他的肠子捅进胃了。小猫脑子就快乱成一锅粥，这时爱默森的话远远地传了过来，打在小猫发烫的脸蛋上：  
“Remy刚刚有没有听话？”  
“唔……没……没有……”小猫颤声说道，因为下边给撑裂了一样的疼痛可怜地吸着气，爪子扒牢了Emerson的肩膀，他的小脑瓜仿佛也给屁股里的两根大肉棒填了个满满当当，几乎只剩下复述的能力了，“Remy刚刚……没有听话……”  
“那Rem是不是应该受到惩罚？”  
“呜……”  
雷明顿逃避地撇过脑袋，小声悲鸣着，没有回答问题。他们还没急着开始抽插，只是深深地、不容置疑地埋在小猫紧窄的甬道内。小猫害怕肚子里面的两根烧红的通条般蓄势待发的大东西什么时候就要动起来了，把他脆弱的肠道插坏磨烂，变成一条没用的破布口袋，甚至连合都合不拢。  
“Rem？”爱默森又问了一声。  
“呜嗯……呜嗯……好、好疼……”  
“Remy是不是一只坏蛋小猫咪？”  
“疼……要坏了……”  
见没有得到正确的回答，Eme残忍地往上顶了顶腰。  
“不要！不要动呜呜呜……屁股好痛……”Rem大哭起来，勾起肩膀、把脸颊贴上了Emerson的侧颈，泪珠从脸颊上骨碌碌地滚了下去，“R、Remy是坏猫咪！求求你！Eme……主人……不要动了呜……”  
“这样有些欺负得过分了吧Eme？”Seb在后边看似关切地抚摸小猫因为绷紧肌肉而僵硬的后背，问得风轻云淡，不过肉棒可是好好地塞在雷明顿的身体里面。  
Seb的手指顺着猫咪一颤一颤的大腿向上划，很快开始玩弄那根打着抖的尾巴，圈住它轻轻撸弄炸开的软毛。他故意逆抚过去，来到尾根与身体连接的地方，指尖在那处敏感地带绕着小圈打转。  
“呜……啊啊……不要……”  
尾巴同后腰上的刺激叫雷米差点没能控制住身体，小猫浑身打颤儿地吊在半当中，两人的大东西把小猫的屁股塞得满满的，宠物拿大腿夹紧了主人的腰死活不敢放松。再往下滑一点他的肉洞绝对会被撕裂的，他绝对会坏掉的！雷明顿很害怕受伤——那种动物本能左右着他简单的思维，叫他慌张得不得了。可是不论他怎么努力，身体总也要往下坠。感觉大腿酸软得没法持续使力的时候小猫咪终于崩溃了，开始借着最后那点点力气不管不顾地挣扎起来。  
“喵呜……我不……好疼呀！……好疼……”  
“Rem，”爱默森沉声对着好像掉到没底的水缸里一样、完全慌了神的小猫说，“Rem，不要怕——看着我。”  
“……要、要死掉了……呜、呜……”  
“Rem，听话，眼睛看着我……”  
“救、救命……喵呜……救救我……”  
“Remington！”  
他用力摁住宠物乱摇的脑袋，捧过那张小脸蛋，凑上去吻住了雷明顿的唇，把小猫拉入自己的掌控之下，倚靠强权镇定他的情绪。雷米逃不过那个强横的亲吻，最终不由自主地屈服，顺从地回应了爱默森入侵的舌头，乖巧地探过舌头交给爱默森撕咬品尝。  
“感觉好一些了？嗯？”那个吻结束的时候，Eme看着涨红着脸蛋小猫的眼睛问道。  
“唔……”  
从崩溃中恢复过来的小猫还在为了自己先前的失态而感到羞愧，垂着脑袋嘟起了嘴巴，不愿意进行眼神交流。猫咪试探着摇了摇尾巴——屁股里面还是好胀，小猫能感觉到自己的穴口一定被撑得很不像样子了。Emerson一根都那么大，这回还加上了那个男人的……虽然雷米很不想承认，但Seb的肉棒也跟“小”字完全不沾边。这样一来，受苦的只有他一个承受者。  
太大了……屁股会坏掉。这个怎么样都挥之不去的念头叫小猫想想又恐惧起来。  
“疼。”雷米苦着小脸，湿漉漉的眼神好不可怜，“让……让Seb出去好不好……我真的装不下的……”  
Eme对小猫的身体了如指掌，看着雷明顿的小眼神和稍稍舒展开的脚趾，他知道宠物其实已经没那么疼了，只是还被内心的胆怯所左右，怀着想要逃过去的侥幸心理。爱默森对着赛巴斯使了个眼色，得到一个心神领会的抬眉。  
“这样吧，雷明顿自己问Seb同不同意好了。”他提议道。小猫耳朵顿时有了点精神地竖起来，左右扭着脑袋，对身后插入的男人小声嗫嚅着：  
“Seb……你出去好不好……”  
“可是Remy的小洞又紧又暖和，插在里面非常舒服哦。我不想出去呢，你说怎么办，Rem？”Seb坏笑着作出回答。  
“我、我不知道！……”小猫泪眼迷离，可话里竟然还有点耍小性子的意味。  
“Remy要是能有好理由说服我的话，我就拔出去了。”Seb俨然是一副讲道理的绅士派头，一点点引导着小猫咪，“比方说，要是雷米不肯用下面让我舒服，他会拿什么来补偿我呢？”  
“我……我会好好给你口交的……喵呜……我会、我会好好舔，把Seb的大鸡巴都含进去的……然、然后把Seb射出来的东西全部吃到肚子里去……”小猫顿时像是抓住了一线生机，拼命地想要说服讨好男人，叫他把肉棒抽出去，“用我的嘴巴吧……S、Seb……别、不要插下面……”  
“雷明顿的舌头跟喉咙的确非常棒，你看到了，他能把我的一整根都直接吞到底。”Eme一本正经地帮腔，把两根手指抵到了小猫的唇上，Rem立刻听话地张嘴含住了，舌头呱嗒呱嗒舔得卖力，比喝牛奶的时候都认真。  
Eme夹住那条薄软的小舌头，把它从猫咪的唇瓣之间扯出来，让Seb像观摩商品一样，从后边凑近了仔细地打量一番雷米给过多唾液弄得湿答答的粉色猫舌。  
“不知道雷米的这个提议对我们的客人有没有足够的吸引力？”  
“他的嘴巴是很不错。”Seb赞许地点点头，轻轻拿手指在小猫被迫探出来的舌头面上捻了捻，扯出一条唾液的银丝，表示自己对于展示的认可，敏感的猫咪说不出话，只能嗯嗯啊啊地喘息着尝试点头。  
“不过我更想要由这只可爱的小屁股来服务。”Seb无情地说出最终的论断。  
“怎么、怎么这样……”Rem急得抽泣了起来，话都讲不利索了。  
“哎呀，可惜了，你没有说服我们的客人呢，Rem。”前面是Emerson惋惜的叹气，“既然已经给过雷明顿机会了，但是雷明顿没有能够让塞巴斯蒂安改变心意，那么现在开始，Rem可要好好听话了。”  
“要动了哦，雷米。”  
“啊！……啊呀……”  
Rem控制不住地哭喊起来。体内深埋的两根肉棒开始稍稍交错地挪动，在紧绷的脆弱肠腔里钻磨。刚开始试探的移动就足够可怕了，小猫自知逃不过被两个人同时操弄的命运，唯有无助地接受。即便是脑子里面剩下的最后一点点反抗情绪，也在爱默森又一次开口的时候，被全部打碎了：  
“看，雷明顿的小肚皮给什么东西顶起来了。”  
看到肚皮上给顶出来的凸起，雷明顿终于完全地意识到了自己作为宠物的身份，不敢再有什么逃避的想法了。小猫呜咽着失去了所有反抗的力量，把自己彻彻底底交给了一前一后裹挟住了他、在他身体里肆意妄为的两个男人。  
很疼，真的疼。爱默森和塞巴斯每动一下，雷米都觉得自己的会阴和肛门都要给撕开了——像是被细小的火苗紧贴着灼烤一样的疼痛没有消失过，但灭顶的快感也愈发涌现出来。原先只被爱默森操的时候，主人的肉棒就已经足够大到每次进出都能压迫到他肠道内小小的腺体。而现在的两根，那完完全全就是每回都死死抵住了那块敏感地方来回碾压。小猫咪给成指数级上涨的快感和疼痛撕扯得两眼翻白，一度就快昏过去。这时一只手来到他胸前挺立起来却被冷落的乳头上，毫不温柔地掐住了一颗小肉粒，狠狠拧了一把。  
雷明顿窒息了一样尖叫起来，肉茎半勃着又淌出几股精液。很快小猫就被洇没在了自己的高潮里，被操得神志不清，大张着嘴巴任由口水垂到下巴上。Rem眼睛都失焦了，爽到泪水不断涌出来，要他讲什么全部乖乖讲出来，一点儿抵抗意识都没了。  
在被屁股里的大棒生生逼射过两三次以后雷明顿差不多给操傻了，眼前一片茫然，淌着口水嗯嗯哼哼地叫唤着。小猫在疼的时候就扯着爱默森的衣领袖子胡乱哭喊求饶停下来、不要了、快死掉了之类的话，被戳中敏感点磨舒服了又抽着鼻子，眼泪汪汪地叫嚷着催促再快一点、用点力、把他的屁股插坏的淫词浪语。  
最后为了追求快感雷明顿甚至抱住爱默森的肩膀，抬动屁股开始起起伏伏——小猫自己扭着瘦韧的腰，求着两个男人操他。  
括约肌早就已经因为长时间的撑开而酸麻不已，近乎失去知觉了，只靠着本能，还在条件反射地一下下地收紧。被两根肉棒齐齐操干敏感点的剧烈快感好像喷泉一样涌出，把小猫炸得眼冒金星。雷明顿那张给口水、眼泪和鼻涕糊成湿漉漉一团糟的脸蛋上挂着纯真又淫荡至极的笑容，叫得连自己都不知道在说些什么：

“坏、呃呃……坏掉了……已经……”

“好舒服，好舒服……继续呀……Eme……”

“屁股呃……屁股被Eme操烂了……呃……”

“还有我呢，Remy，别把我忘了。”  
Seb显然对自己处于被冷落的境地感到不满，他在后面动着腰，掐住雷明顿的腰肢，把头埋进他两片蝶骨之间的凹陷里凶猛地嗅着，毫不含糊地在雷米的后颈上刻下紫红的齿痕。  
“Seb！Seb！嗯啊……用力呀……Seb……Sebastian……啊呜……呃……嘿嘿……屁、屁股里面好涨喔……”  
雷明顿发出了令人满意的色情高叫，让Seb加速开始了自己的冲刺。  
小猫咪的肉棒早已经被操得滴滴答答射出来过不知道多少次了，硬都硬不起来，只能耷在两腿之间淌水儿，而不论Emerson还是Sebastian，都根本不介意把他们的小宠物操到失神或者失禁，只顾着在雷米可口的肉体上展开更激烈的征讨。  
终于，在雷米失去意识之前，两个男人紧挨着他肉壁上的凸起，一前一后地射出了精液。浓厚的炽热白浆把他的肚皮填得鼓鼓的，猫咪被两股热流狠狠击打体内腺体弄得再次到达顶点。没有不应期的干高潮一波接着一波，无尽绵长的灭顶快感把雷明顿冲得七荤八素、两眼后翻，吐着舌头连话都讲不出来了。  
等到Eme和Seb退出来的时候，那张红嘟嘟的小口可怜兮兮地大张着，凄惨得像朵被捣烂的花苞，肉环上的褶皱还在不受控制地一缩一缩，完全合不上了。双份的精液一点点从软烂的花芯淌出来，黏在猫咪的大腿内侧甚至滴在Emerson的裤腿和沙发面上。Seb笑了起来，意犹未尽地拿手指又探进去玩弄小猫露出来红兮兮的敏感肠肉，得到了雷明顿颤抖着的万分可怜的讨饶哀哼：  
“呜……不行……呜呜……不、不要了……Se、Seb……Eme……”小猫最后不得已转向了主人求援，哑着嗓子，喵喵叫个不停。  
Seb在Emerson略带责备的眼神下相当配合地撤出手指，Rem这才精疲力竭地彻底瘫了下去。即便遭受了过分的侵犯，小猫永远都会把主人当成是他唯一的归宿，雷明顿呜咽着偎进身前爱默森的怀里，然后给两双手抚摸着脑袋和蔫耷耷的猫耳朵，不一会儿就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“他真的不记得我是谁了吗？”

在把陷入深眠的宠物抱进房间的大床上安置休息了之后，回客厅的路上，Seb终于开口问道。  
“连名字他都以为是我给他起的，还高兴得翻来覆去念了好几天。”Emerson耸了耸肩，抓过几案上的烟盒抖了根出来叼上，然后把盒子推向Seb。  
男人接受了，也夹出一支烟，让Eme替他点上。  
“不要气馁，Seb，我们会让他好起来的。”  
爱默森在赛巴斯蒂安吸进第一口尼古丁的时候这样安慰地说道。  
“至少现在他不是别人的。”Seb苦笑了一下，好像是在自我解嘲。  
“他永远都不会是别人的。”  
Emerson简单、确定地回答。他把烟举到了嘴边。

“雷米会一直是我们的小猫咪。一直。”

END.


End file.
